


Definitely on the Naughty List

by BiPirateWitch78



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiPirateWitch78/pseuds/BiPirateWitch78
Summary: Just a steamy lemon I wrote for Smutmas with Zoro and my OC Aida. Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Definitely on the Naughty List

It was Christmas time once again; Aida was just leaving Silver Valley Junior High School where she worked as a magic and music teacher. There was supposed to be a staff meeting/party she was *technically* required to attend, but she really just wanted to get home to her husband, Roronoa Zoro and get this holiday season started.  
Aida had just gotten into her Honda Ridgeline and had the engine running when her phone started ringing; it was her dad’s ringtone.  
“Hey dad,” she answered as she spoke to him via Bluetooth in her truck. “How’s everything going on back home?”  
“Everything’s going fine on my end,” Angus replied. “Your uncle Seamus just landed and I’m just about to go pick him up from the airport. How’s work going?”  
“You know? I never pictured myself as a teacher,” Aida admitted as she drove down the highway. “But I’m actually enjoying it. I’m just headed back to the house now; we’re getting together with our friends for a big seafood dinner.”  
“Oh that sounds delightful!” Angus said cheerfully. “Well then I’ll let you go; I’ll text you tomorrow.” And the call ended.  
Aida continued to drive as she switched over to her holiday playlist. She and Zoro lived on the outskirts of the coastal city of Carlim. It wasn’t an overly big city but it had everything the two of them needed; Zoro worked at a dojo as a kendo instructor and personal trainer and Aida, as mentioned before, was a music teacher at one of the public schools. Her friends all lived throughout the city and they all got together for holidays, weekends....well whenever they felt like it. They were close like family.  
“Santa can you hear me,” she sings as she continues her commute. “He’s all I want, just for me, underneath my Christmas tree!”

Aida turned onto the long driveway that lead to the acreage she and Zoro spent quite a few years saving up to buy....actually he bought it for her as a surprise for their fourth year anniversary. They’d been at the property for over a year now and they both agreed that it was the best move they’d made as a married couple. This way Zoro could practice his sword techniques without anyone to interrupt him and Aida could stop paying boarding fees for her horses.  
They also got two dogs since moving in; a male brindle pitbull named Brutus and a female akita/malamute (yeah she’s BIG) mix named Flurry. You see, Aida was infertile so they couldn’t have children of their own....so dogs. They went to a rescue center to see Brutus and left with both him and Flurry.  
As she approached the house, she saw that Zoro wasn’t home yet. She parked in her spot on the driveway and got out just as Flurry and Brutus came bounding out of the barn to greet her, tails wagging like propellers.  
“Hey guys!” she exclaimed giving them both big hugs and pats. “Come on, you two can help me get supper started!”

Their house wasn’t big; it was a single-story ranch style house with two bedrooms (three if you include the basement), a bathroom, a nice big living room with a wood-burning fireplace, movie area and a spot for Aida’s piano. The kitchen was a decent size with plenty of counter and cabinet space and there was a dining room with a nice big dining room that sat ten. There was a smaller table in the kitchen where she and Zoro had most of their meals....okay that’s a lie; they ate in the living room mostly. But all-in-all it was a nice cozy home.

Zoro was very clever when he surprised her with the house; he showed up at the school and totally surprised her when Principle Addington called her into her office.  
One of the other teachers relieved her during class and Aida had no idea what she was walking into.  
“Hey honey!” he greets her with a big goofy grin on his face. “Guess what? I’m stealing you away early today.”  
“It’s not even noon yet,” Aida replied as she glances at her watch.  
“That’s perfectly alright,” Principal Addington assures her. “Keana can cover for you; after all, your anniversary only comes once a year.”  
Oh fuck, she thought. I totally forgot it was our anniversary!  
Zoro saw the look on her face and burst out laughing. “And Sanji says I have a bad memory!”  
After four years of marriage Zoro had officially become fluent in reading Aida’s facial expressions.  
“Aida,” Addington said authoritatively. “Get your ass out of my office. I don’t want to see you back here until Monday.”  
“Don’t make me carry you out of here,” Zoro threatened. He was still grinning at her. “We both know I’m not above doing that.”  
“Alright fine!” Aida exclaimed throwing her arms up in defeat. “But I hope you realize that you’re making me a bad employee.”  
“You’ve never taken a sick day since you started,” Addington pointed out. “You can have a ditch day.”  
“See? Now if your boss says you can ditch then let’s go,” Zoro urged. “I have a surprise for you and I don’t feel like waiting until 3 to show you. Let’s get out of here.”

Curious, Aida let Zoro take her hand and led her out to his black Ducati.  
“Don’t worry about your truck,” he assured her. “Sanji and Franky are going to pick it up and bring it back to the apartment complex later.”  
“Alright,” Aida smiled. “Do I get to drive?”  
“Nope,” he grinned at her. “Maybe on our way home.”  
“Fine,” she sighed as she put on her purple helmet.  
“Hop on my love,” he gestured as he got on the bike.  
Aida got on the back and wrapped her arms around his lower waist. She rested her chin on his shoulder as he revved the throttle and kicked up the stand.

Where Zoro drove way out of the city. Aida didn’t know where he was taking her but she was enjoying the scenery as they drove down the back country road.  
They turned down a driveway to a property and parked by a beautifully clear pond.  
Aida was thoroughly confused as she dismounted off the bike and Zoro took her by the hand. He led her up to a quaint little wood-built house and into the building.  
“This is such a neat little space,” Aida commented as she walked into the kitchen/living area. “It has such a great open concept.”  
“That’s what I thought,” Zoro agreed.  
Aida was confused. “But....there’s nothing in here. Your surprise for me is...an empty house?”  
“It’s not the whole surprise,” he grinned mischievously at her.  
“Would you quit teasing me?” Aida asked letting out a discontented sigh.  
“Not yet,” he assured her. “Come on, I want to show you the rest of the property.”  
Zoro took her outside and led her around the entire property.  
There was a barn that was a rather large size. Aida counted twenty stalls.  
“This looks almost new,” Aida noted as she walked down the way.  
She gasped when she saw a very large indoor riding arena. “This is so big!”  
Aida ran into the arena and couldn’t help but stare up at the high ceiling.  
Zoro chuckled as he watched his wife act like a kid on Christmas.  
“So will it do?” he asked as he approached her.  
“What do you mean?” Aida blinked at him. Then it hit her. “Did....did you....how in the name of Odin were you able to afford this?”  
“I got an amazing promotion at work,” he grinned. “And on top of that a raise AND a bonus. And this property had the price reduced; it was dropped so low that I couldn’t possibly turn it down.”  
Aida just stared at him bewildered.  
He laughed at her expression, “Do you hate it? Should I have gotten you a diamond necklace?”  
She laughed at that, “Obviously I hate it. Gods Zoro, don’t you know me at all?”  
“No, no I don’t,” he chuckled. “I can see on your face that you hate it.”  
Aida tackled him to the ground. “You’re a nut. I clearly made a mistake falling in love with you.”  
Zoro wrestled her and pinned her to the ground. He kissed her lips. “Your dad’s going to haul your horses here and help get them settled next week. Do you think we could have our stuff shipped out here by then?”  
“Next week?!” Aida was stunned.  
“What, did you think that I didn’t have a truck booked already?” He asked pressing his forehead to hers. “You know me better than that.”  
“I do,” Aida laughed. “So where are you taking me for supper? Because I don’t think even McDonald’s will let us in covered in dirt.”  
Aida had finished decorating the tree and had Die Hard playing in the background when she heard Zoro’s bike pull up and the dogs started barking. Carlim was a coastal city and the temperature never dropped below freezing; the nights got cool and their ‘winter’ got chilly but it was rare for there to be frost let alone snow.  
She heated up the leftover chili from a few nights ago; Aida and Zoro barely saw each other all week....with her being busy with the school Christmas concert and with him being busy with last minute classes at the dojo and all. She missed her husband.  
She was changed into Zoro's old ACDC t-shirt and was just wearing her boxers as she poured the chili into two bowls and sprinkled cheddar cheese on top.  
Zoro walked into the house and kicked off his boots in the laundry room.  
“Something smells good,” he greeted as he hung up his leather jacket.  
“I heated up the leftover chili,” Aida responded.  
“Your chili is always a good idea,” he stated as he walked into the kitchen. He saw the movie playing, “Starting the holidays off right with the best Christmas movie I see.”  
“Well I thought about putting on Sound of Music,” she teased stealing a kiss from his lips.  
She ran her hands down his chest as he slid his tongue into her mouth.  
“I’m going to go change,” he said softly after the kiss ended. “I’ll be right back.”  
He disappeared into the bedroom and Aida set the bowls onto the coffee table in the living room. Zoro came back into the room wearing his gray sweatpants and flopped down on the couch. “Fuck it’s been a long week.”  
“You don’t say,” Aida responded sarcastically. “I’m so sick of Christmas music after all those concerts.”  
He chuckled, “I’ll bet.” He picked up his bowl of chili and took a bite, “this is so much better than the crap they make at that diner next to the dojo. Their chili is so greasy that I swear it just goes right through me.”  
“Eww,” she grimaced. “Hun you know I love you, but you don’t have to share everything with me.”  
“Sure I do,” he laughed. “It’s what being married is all about. Just like when we go out for seafood and I get to watch you devour ten pounds of mussels.”  
They both laughed at that as they finished their dinner. Aida took the bowls over to the sink and began washing them out.  
She had just finished washing the dishes when Zoro was suddenly behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
“I missed you this week,” he whispered in her ear.  
“I missed you too,” she replied, turning to face him.  
“And to think we have all week together,” he smiled at her.  
Aida moved her hands over Zoro’s muscles and traced the line where his scar was.  
Zoro leaned down and pressed his lips against hers; his hands moved to her butt and squeezed tightly.  
“Ah,” she moaned.  
Aida escaped from his hold and scurried over to the couch. Zoro reached her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately.  
“Have you been naughty or nice?” Zoro asked as he lifted her shirt up over her head. He let it fall to the ground.  
“A bit of both,” Aida hinted as she untied his sweatpants. “I was good when I had to be. But now I’m sick of it.”  
She grabbed the ends of his pants and pushed them down as she crouched down onto her knees. She ran her tongue along the edge of his penis and took the tip in her mouth. Zoro grunted as she sucked and stroked him, making him hard.  
He grabbed Aida and threw her onto the couch. Zoro crawled on top of her, took her boxers in his teeth and yanked them off. He tossed them onto the ground and went to work; he ran his tongue eagerly over her vulva and up to her clitoris. Aida moaned loudly from the sensation.  
Zoro crawled up to her, running his tongue from her pelvis, in between her breasts and to the side of her neck where he nibbled her mischievously.  
He grinded his penis against her folds, making her fanatical.  
“Are you going inside or are you just going to tease me?” she asked between gasps. “I haven’t had your large cock inside me all week and this is how you treat me?”  
“You’re right,” Zoro chuckled. “How rude of me,” and he grabbed his penis and shoved it deep inside of her.  
“Uh,” she grunted. “Fuck you’re big,” she kissed his cheek.  
“You should be used to me by now,” he stated as he started pumping.  
“I am,” Aida assured him.  
“Good,” he smirked at her. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and started thrusting more aggressively.  
“Oh,” she moaned loudly.  
Aida wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped the edge of the couch as he plunged into her cavern; they way Zoro made her feel whenever they made love would never in a million years get old.  
Zoro sat up and gripped her hips as he propelled into her. Aida reached up and ran her hands down his abdomen, feeling each muscle as they moved.  
She watched his expression as he worked; his eye contact never strayed from hers.  
The scar over his left eye and his three gold earrings in his left ear made him so ruggedly handsome. His one good eye was such a vibrant green and was perfectly colour coordinated with his mossy green hair. His skin was a perfect bronze tan that he’s had ever since Aida had known him back in college.  
Zoro tried to move onto his back with Aida on top of him....but they ended up falling off the couch.  
They laughed, but their love making continued on.  
“That could’ve been disastrous,” she chuckled as she sat on top of him and pumped.  
“It was all part of the plan,” he laughed. He slapped her ass with both of his hands hard but not so hard that it hurt. It just aroused her more.  
The thrusts got faster and more intense as they worked; the climax was closing on both of them.  
“Ahh ffffuuccckkk,” Aida moaned as she bounced on top of him.  
That last thrust shot his cum into her and pushed her into an intense orgasm it shot through her entire system. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body twitched from the sensation.  
“Fuck that was intense,” she breathed as the thrusts slowed down.  
“You okay?” Zoro asked as he squeezed her butt.  
“Oh yeah,” she smiled down at him. “You haven’t been able to break me yet.”  
“That’s good,” he chuckled. “I don’t want to break you.”  
Aida crawled off of her husband and walked, with great care to not let any of the juices inside of her leak out, down the hall to the bathroom.  
She sat on the toilet and her body trembled as she peed. Fucken eh, she thought. Five years later and he still leaves me speechless.  
“Hey,” Zoro said as he appeared in the doorway. “Hanging in there?”  
“Always,” Aida replied smiling at him.  
He walked in and started the shower. Aida flushed and stepped into the hot water with him.  
As they washed, Aida and Zoro stood holding each other, their lips constantly finding each other.  
“You’re still my favourite,” Aida said after they broke away for air. “Five years and counting.”  
“So you don’t regret me bumping into you and spilling my food all over you in the cafeteria?” Zoro asked with a laugh.  
“Oh honey bunches,” she sniggered. “It was worth having to wash that spaghetti out of my hair.”  
“Good to know,” he chuckled kissing her neck.  
Aida slid her hand down to his groin and began stroking him. Zoro spun her around and Aida placed her hands on the glass, spreading her legs as he pushed his way back inside of her.  
“Merry Christmas,” he whispered seductively in her ear.  
“And a Happy New Year,” she replied tilting her head back and kissing him.


End file.
